primer cita,primer beso?
by kizu-chan
Summary: hola soy nueva en esto de fanfic asi que nosean malas con migo:como toda chica sora se iluciona con su primer cita con yamato siii esto es un sorato y muy malo summary dejen reviews


digimon no me pertenese solo utiliso los persona jes a mi antojo sin fines de lucro jaja esta historia es ficcion susesos o cosa paresidas ala realidad es mera coinsidencia mmm bueno estodo que em piese mi primer fanfic muajajaja sufran

aclaraciones ( ) estos son los pensamientos de nuestra sora

y estos // tambien son de sora pero es de su vos mas interna que tiene boluntad propia y con la que se la pasa dis cutiendo o alegando cosas fin de la aclaracion

PRIMER CITA,PRIMER BESO?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FLASHBAK &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"sora que te parese si intentamos salir juntos"

-"he?-sonrojo-"no estoy para bromas yamato y menos para una asi"

-"no es broma telo digo en cerio"-cielencio-"o es que no quieres "-dise un poco dudoso por lo que acaba de desir

-"he...//sora reacciona te a pedido salir no te quedes callada bamos - //"este si por que no jejeje"-//que tonta eres sora uviera sido mejos sin la risita tonta ba a notar que estoy muy nerviosa//

-"entonses tienes libre el sabado?"

-"si.. bueno no,le prometi a mama que le ayudaria en la floreria""//haaa por que te ofresiste ...mmm pero ai le tienes que andar disiendo a mama que si nesesitaba ayuda//"

-"y el domingo?"

"..."-mirando para otro lado-"losiento prometi a yudar a mimi a estudiar pero que te parese mañana viernes"

"tengo ensayo con la banda"

...cilencio in comodo...

-"//sora estas desperdisiando una gran oportunidad de salir con yamato por andar de de buenajente pero quien temanda he snf//"

Mientras sora sufre por dentro y se regaña ella sola yamato solo la observa tranquilo y pensando un poco

-"el sabado que biene"

-"he?"

-"tienes algo que hacer el sabado que biene?"

-"mm no"

-"entonses esta echo,el proximo sabado enfrente del reloj de la estacion kambara alas 12:00"

-"si"contesta alegre

-"bueno luego nos bemos y que no sete olvide"-yama se retira dejando a sora en las nuves

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& fin del FLASHBAK &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"SORA¡¡ ya duermete y apaga esa luz"-grita la mama de sora sacandola de sus sueños des piertos.

-"boy"-contesta y apaga la luz para recostarse en su cama"-(haaa mañana por fin es mi cita con llamato des pues de ocho largos dias snf)"

-"//si pero por poco no tienes cita//"

-"(a eso no es mi culpa yo que iva a saver que que yama me iva a invitar a salir)"

-"//pero mira la oportunidad que casi pierdes,por andar de buena jente y aseptalo todo lo que te piden//"

-"(mmm eso ya no importa lo importante es que mañana es mi cita waaaaa o )"

-"//sii nuestra primer cita//"

-"(O.O a es cieto es la primeraves que salgo con algien que no sea en plan de amigos que boy a hacer)

-"//a tu relajate que puede pasar//"

-"(eso es lo que nose¡¡ no me puse a pensar en eso,nose que se hace en en una cita que are)"

-"//mmm tienes razon mmm ps creo que lo que pasa en las peliculas no?//"

-"(si tienes razon,aver que pasa en las peliculas mmm)"

-"//ps se encuentran en el lugar citado//"

-"(a eso ya lose mm despues ban a ver una pelicula)"

-"//y te agarra la mano//"

-"(kyaaa no me agas pensar en eso mmm despues ban a tomar algo)"

-"//sisi una malteada para compartir con dos popotes//"

-"(aa no me digas eso que me da pena ...despues a un lugar romantico)"

-"//si perfecto para una declaracion de amor je//"

-"( o///o si ejem despues me acompaña a casa y nos despedimos)"

-"//mmm falta algo//"

-"(que?)"

-"//el beso//"

-"(QUEEEE¡¡)"

-"//el pri-me-ro//"

-"(O///O a...a...a..mi...primer beso este pero eso cuando puede suceder)"

-"//mmm ese es el punto de la cita,el beso que no se puede dar en cual quier mo mento//"

-"(a yono quiero en cual quier momento tiene que ser especial)"

-"//es especial si biene de yama//"

-"(tines razon pero en que momento sera?)"

-"//mmm puede ser en en el cine,en el lugar romantico,en la cena o en la despedida mmm//"

-"(a que boy a hacer)"

-"//hay nolose sera mejor dormir para mañana//"

-"( - maldita conciencia nadamas me alteras y piensas que puedo dormir despues de lo que dises)"

-"//...dormida...//"

-"(¬¬ para lo que me sirve...ok are el intento de dormir)"

pi pi pi pi pi -"wuaaaaa son la 11 tengo que arregarme¡¡ pero que me pongo"

-"//primero bañate//"

-"asi el baño"-sora se mete copmo de rayo ala ducha-"waaaa esta fria T-T"

-"(mmm a hora que me pongo... un vestido ,no esa no soy yo ademas no tengo uno mmm un kimono,no ni que me fuera a comprometer ...haaaa¡ que me pongo)"

La mama de sora es cuchaba todos los gritos de su hija desde la cocina

-"n.ñ aaa que rapido cresen los niños y pensar que ella desia que nunca se iva a enamorar cuando fuera grande"-dise la madre de sora

des pues de una hora sora ya abia terminado de vestirse y peinarse, vestia una blusa de tirantes amarilla con un chaleco corto color blanco,un pantalon bermudas corto color livais y unos lindos zapatitos blancos su pelo lo traia como siempre solo con un brochesito en su copetede de lado,de maquillaje no traia casi nada solo unas lijeras sonbras rosas y brillo para los labios

-"muy bien lista a ora...kiaaa es muy tarde"-sale como disparada corriendo sin darle tiempo a su mama de des pedirse

Ya en el camino

-"(waaa seme hiso tarde espero que el no se moleste)"

-"//que ba solo son 12 minutos//"

-"(es mi primer cita no puedo quedar mal tiene que ser perfecta)"

-"//mm lo que tu digas n-ñ//"

-""aaaa ya llege"-suspira y toma aire

-"//pero ,donde esta el?//"

-"HEEE NO ESTA¡¡¡"-todos bolteam a verla-"jejeje ups"

-"//nose abra ido ya//"

-"(que sin avisar pero... y si sefue por tanto esperar snf)"

-"//oye sora//"

-"(que¿ T-T)"

-"//por que se mos quedan mirando//"

-"(he?)"-sora levanta la vista y mira que varios chicos se le quedan mirando y uno se le aserca

-"hola linda como te llamas ?"-le pregunta el chico de pelo negro y hojos verdes bastante apuesto

-"o///o he he yo sora"

-"bueno yo sora notegustaria salir conmigo "-le agarra el menton

-"no¡"-le quita la mano de su mento-"estoy esperando a algien asique puede aserme el favor de retirarse"-dise un poco disgustada por lo apenas susedido

-"mmm brava chica,como te atrebes a desirme que no"-la agarra de la mano con fuerza

-"haa¡ sueltame"

-"que ,sino que me puedes hacer o bas a gritar y pedir ayuda"-una sonrisa sinica se forma en el rostro del chico

-"no... no nesecito pedir ayuda"-lo dise con la cabeza agachaa y sombria

-"a no? entonses que es lo que bas a hacer"-contesta burlon y asecandi su cara ala de sora

-"yo...yo... "-voltea asia enfrente mirandolo con rabia-"usare mi otra mano¡"

-"he?"

ZZZZAASSSSSSS se escucha el eco de un golpe fuerte y tras eso el chico cae al piso desmayado por el fuerte impacto y sus amigos solo observan atonitos por lo que miraron

-"IDIOTA QUE TE CRES PEDASO DE BASURA,PRIMERO EN TERATE CONQUIEN TE METES YO SOY SORA TAKENOUCHI,GANADORA DEL TORNEO COLEGIAL DE TENIS CONOSIDA COMO LA PULBERISADORA DE FUEGO POR LA FUERZA Y DESTRASA DE AMBAS MANOS,ASI QUE INTENTA TOCARME OTRAVES Y NOSERA SOLO UNA CACHETADA¡"-se retira y se sienta en una banca bajo el enorme reloj

-"sora"-la yaman por detras

-"a yamato pense que te avias marchado por que llege tarde"le dise timida mente

-"m no,yo te intente llamar por celular pero nunca me contestaste queria desirte que iva a llegar un poco tarde"

-"he? a "-busca en sus bolsas el mencionado aparato pero no lo encuentra-"creo que se me a quedado en casa je"

-"bueno ya no importa ya estamos a qui,nos bamos"

-"si"-le contesta dulcemente

Mientras ellos se retiran los amigos del chico solo obserban lo que acaban de ver y miran asu amigo aun inconsiente en el pabimento

-"esa chica es una fiera"-dise uno de ellos

los demas solo asientan a lo que su amigo aca de desir ...

bolviendo a hora con sora y yamato

-"mmm donde te gustaria ir"-le pregunta a sora

-"una pelicula,bamos a ve una pelicula"contesta alegremente

-"estabien bamos"-le sonrie

EN EL CIENE NOSE DESIDEN CUAL VER

-"mm elije tu"

-"esta bien mmm cualsera buenaeleje la de terror(no no quiero que piense que me quiero a probechar como las de mas aun que la quiera ver...a esa)quee esa porfavor no egustan ese tipo de peliculas(pero yama pensara que ya soy mas femenina)

"quiero ver esa"- apunta al poster de la pelicula llamadadisen por ahi

-"m estabien boy a comprar los boletos"

ya adentro de la sala y sentados en sus lugares em piesan a ver la pelicula

-"(aaa que emocion estoy con yama a solas sin tai o otro mas wuaaaa si solo yo y yama jejeje)"

DESPUES DE 26 MINUTOS

-"mmm(creo que fue una mala idea ver esta pelicula estoy aburrida ubiera elejido la de terror)"

-"//nooo pero tu querias verte mas femenina no//"

-"(mmm callate y no me molestes)"

depronto siente que yamato se recarga con ella quedando la cabeza recostada de el en la de ella

-"ha? ya,ya,yamato?"-lo dise en un tono de voz muy bajo y totalmente sonrojada por la accion de yama-"este yama bas muy rapido(aaaa que romantico estamos muy juntitos si volteo pasara como en las peliculas)"

-"//si,si,si aver como era asi boltea a verlo con hojos de borrego a medio morir y lo miras alos hojitos y,y,y el momento esperado y magico el beso o //"

-"(aa pero es muy rapido para eso...aaa voy a voltear que pase lo que tenga que pasar )"

sora em piesa a voltearse lentamente asia yamato pero el peso del cuerpo de yamato no le ayuda mucho asta que puede ponerse en una posicion perfecta para el beso,ase su mirada y voltea asia arriba para ver los hojos de de yama y mira su cara y entonces...seda cuenta que el se a quedado dormido en el cine

-"(aaaT-T esta dormidoque tonta soy)"

-"//jajajajajajaja que que tonta lo que te sacas por ver este tipo de peliculas ja ja ja//"

despues de que termino la pelicula,en la salida

-"que pelicula tan mala"-dise yamato

-"tienes toda la razon,losiento (aaa y aqui acabo mi cita des pues de una pelicula tan mala)"

-"bueno note preocupes mmm bamos a tomar algo al cafe cherry ?"

-"encerio e digo si porsupuesto je je je sii otra oportunidad"

EN EL CAFE CHERRY

-"//muy bien a qui es cuando pides tu malteada de chocolate y y a yasaves ji ji ji//"

-"bienvenidos al cafe cherry que es lo que ban a hordenar"-pregunta el camarero

-"primero tu sora"

-"a este una malteada de chocolate"

-"mm yo un capuchino elado es todo"

-"(snf tengo que dejar de soñar)

-"bueno aui si podemos hablar"

-"si"-contesta leve mente

-"mmm perdon por dormirme en el cine eso fue grosero de mi parte"

-"a note preocupes tu tienes todo u derecho de dormirte donde quieras aparte estaba muy a burrida"

-"je pero no me dormi por eso,es que anoche no pude dormir bien"

-"he por que no pudiste dormir'(sera que estaba nervioso igaual que yo?)"

-"es por ago sin importancia"-leda un sorvo asu capuchino

-"haa"-baja la cabeza un poco desanimada

-"fue por el "-alfin dijo yama tras ver a sora

-"he?"

-"el gato de mi vecino toda la noche no me dejo dormir se la paso chillando todo el tiempo"

-"je estabien "-dise sora feliz y con una sonrisa en el rostro-(entonses no fue por que estaba tan aburrida la pelicula)

-"muy bien mos bamos?"-yama deja el dinero sobre la mesa

-"si"

tomaron el tren subterraneo para llegar a su destino miintras sora yba pensando algunas cosas

-"(mm no me a dicho adonde bamos ni tampoco me a preguntado nada)"

-"//a pero sige el lugar romantico je//"

-"(aaa puedeser mm pero tengo que desir algo no me boy a quedar callada todo el camino)"

-"mm yamato a donde bamos?"

yamato voltea a verla y le sonrie y solo dise-"ya veras"

sora solo se sonroja por la sonrisa de yamato y se que da callada y buelve a pensar

-"(aaa yamato es tan lindo y apuesto nuncase como actuar o comportarme el siempre parese seguro de todo lo que ase y dise mmm me pregunto si enverdad le gustare pero sino le gustar por que me invitaria a salir mmm pero tampoco no a dicho ni echo algo que me confierme que le gusto)"

-"//yo me pregunto lo mismo pero si no legustaramos no saldria con nosotras de eso estoy segura//"

-"(mmm pero yo estoy muy contenta de tenerlo ami lado en estos momentos)"

-"llegamos"-

-"mmm si"

salen del subterraneo y sus hojos son segados por unos instantes para des pues ver a donde la a llebado yamato

-"wuaaa el acuario de la ciudad "-dise emocionada sora tras ver el mara villoso edificio que tenia en fente de ella

-"lista para entrar al mundo acuatico"

-"siii"

YA DENTRO DEL ACUARIO MUNDO ACUATICO

-"waaaa mira yamato la orca es enorme,aaaa aca esta el tiburon martillo a,a ,a los delfines "sora corria por todo el lugar mirando todos los peses sin acordarse que se suponia que era un lugar romantico pero estaba tan emocionada que no se acordo asta que una risita se es cucho serca de ella lo cual hiso que volteara para ver a yamato como la estaba mirando bastante divertido

-"he o///o je je je losiento me emocione de maciado"-sora sintio como sus mejiyas se calentaban por la pena y por su compor ta miento y por ver a yamato son reir tan lindo como solo el podia hacerlo

-"je no te preocupes no pense que te gustaran tanto los acuarios"le dise aun con su sonrisa y unos ojos yenos de ternura

-"he.. ps pues si me gustan aun que el que yo e visitado no es tan grande como este y tiene mas grande los lugares y muchos mas peces...he otraves lo hise"

-"mmm de que hablas?"-le pregunta yama a sora un poco sonfuso

-"este yo .. siempre que me emociono de mas y me pongo nerviosa no puedo dejar de halbar y creo que te aburro.."

-"sora tu nunca me me as aburrido ni nunca me aburrire deti"-los ojos de yamato miraban profunda mente a sora

-"yamato yo...lo que quiero desirte es...que tu me gust" -

-"HAI ESTA ESTABA SEGURA QUE LO BIE YA VEN NOLES MENTI QUE MIRE AL BOCALISTA DELOS TEEN WOLF¡¡"-grito una chica y asiendo que sora no pudiera continuar

-"hay no ,pense que a qui ibaa tener mas pribasidad mmm bamos"-yamato toma la amno de sora y sale corriendo al sentido contrario de las chicas para noser alcansado por las locas de sus fans mira una puerta y la abre des pues le coloca el seguro baja por las escaleras contra insendios

des pues de huir de la jauria de las fans se sientan en un pequeño parke sercano para des cansar

-"a perdon sora no queria que terminara asi"-dise un poco apenado por la situacion

-"jejeje eso fue divertido asi que eso es lo que tienes que pasar todos los dias, pobre de ti je je je"

-"mmm no te burles de mi es horrible tener todas esas locas de tras mio ya no puedo salir agusto a ninguna parte"

-"perdon je je mm pero no a deser tan molesto...por que puedes salir con la chica que quieras y siempre te aseptara"

-"mmm estas segura"yamato la mira serio y directamente alos ojos sin aser ningun movimiento

-"he? te enojaste perdon yo no queria"de pronto es jalada asia el y la abraza

-"saves siempre que estoy con tigo me siento confundido y pero eso me ase sentir bien es como un calor que sofoca mi pecho y solo quiere latir por ti"

sora corresponde al abrazo de yamato y abrazandose asu cuello,yamato se sor prende un poco pero des pues se relaja y ciera sus ojos asi estan un momento asta que sora se aproxima al oido de yamato y le susurra algo yamato aleja un poco su rostro para ver el rostro de sora la cual lo mira fijamente tambien y completa mente sonrojada aloque el son rie seductora mente y aproxima su rostro lentamente al de ella y cuando es taba unos cuantos centimetrose los labios de sora le dise

-"eso ya lo savia des de ase mucho tiempo"-intenta sellar los labios de ambos pero

-"que como, no soy tan obia osi?-dise sora alejando su rostro del de yamato con los nervios en punta por lo que iba a suseder en unos momentos el tan anelado beso lo que laponia mas nerviosa

-"bamos sora no arruines el ambiente" yamato la aserca otraves pero sora no para de hablar

-"pero como es que savias que me gustas,deseguro te lo dijo taich"

sora es callada por yamato el cual puso su dedo indise en los labios de ella

-"sora...no te pongas nerviosa"

-"he mmm"-suspira-"pero yo no...nose besar-sonrrojo total en la carade sora la cual agacha su mirada por pena

-"entonses dejame enseñarte"

yamato lebanta el rostro de sora y buelve asercarse lentamente al rostro sonrojado de sora pero estabes con exito probando asi los tiernos y delicados labios virgenes de sora se separan al poco tiempo de a quel beso tan delicado que fue depositado ase unos segundos en los labios de sora,ambos se que dan biendo y se sonrien mutua mente pegando sus frentes

-"mmm es tarde te acompaño"-

-"si "

se toman de las manos al caminar

-"sora"

-"que aras mañana"

ella se junta mas a el

-"mmm nada"

-"entonses bamos aver una pelicula?"

-"si"

y recarga su cabeza en el

-"sora"

-"que ?"

-"me encantas"

-je lose"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& fin &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

wuaaaa mi primer fanfic T-T todo un dia escribiendo y pensando que eso ya es mucho que le paresio la historia ummm no me convense del todo pero pi cabeza da bueltas y tengo mucho sueño jejeje pero lo termine hoy sino al dia sigiente me da peresa je y me quise esforsar mas por que se trata de mi pareja favorita sora y yamato seeeee o viva el sorato dejen reviews y digan que piensan de esta prinsipiante sean onests mmm perdon por los errores de ortografia soy malisima por cierto si el beso se les hiso poca cosa como de que hay fue muy cortito el beso y sin pacion ps lesdigo que se trataba del primer beso y el primer beso es lindo y sencillo... al menos para mi jejeje luego no la baya a espantar con un beso franses asi ala brava ps nooo y ese beso se me hiso muy lindo mmm a si no entendieron alo que acabo de es cribir es por que estoy media dormida je je je

dedicacion es pecial para la cabita gracias por tu a poyo y tu precion de nomas comiensas las cosas y las dejas despues y aparte se lo prometi ¬¬ cabita aita tu dedicatoria con eso de que no me creiste que lo iva a terminar muajajaja ya ves si termino lo que comienso muajajajajajajaa cof cof . uu me aogo


End file.
